prospect_stationfandomcom-20200213-history
Command
What is Command? Command is the group of highly trained individuals tasked with managing and running their various departments, and working with each other and their workers to form a functional and productive station. Hierarchy Captain The captain is the head of the station. He controls no individual department, but manages the others heads and coordinates efforts. His power is limited, and has no authority over arrests or other security matters, and is overall expected to be an influential figure. Head of Personnel The Head of Personnel (HoP) is the managing head of the civilian sector, and handles cargo and mining, whilst also moderating job changes and assistants. Head of Security The Head of Security (HoS) is the leader of the security force, and controls the movements and behaviour of all security staff. He is responsible for the safety of the crew in all scenarios, and is expected to apprehend criminals in a fair and responsible manner, and uphold the Standard Operating Procedure. Chief Engineer Complete access to all of engineering, the CE has few actual management roles, and is only expected to coordinate with other engineers to fix any structural problems the station may have. Chief Medical Officer A highly trained doctor, they coordinate the medical team, and treat any that are unable to be treated by regular staff. Expected to be competent in surgery and cloning, as well as basic medical practice. Research Director The Research Director (RD) is the lead scientist, and is expected to forward all scientific progress necessary onstation, as well as keep Xenobiology, Xenoscience and Xenoarchaeology running. Standard Operating Procedure Code Green * All heads keep their regular work, and Head of Personnel can take the role of acting captain if no captain is onstation. * Medical, Engineering and Science are expected to function normally. * Security will follow Standard Security Operating Procedure, as enforced by the HoS Code Blue * In lack of a Captain, the Head of Personnel or Head of Security can take the role of acting captain, depending on the situation at hand. If neither are present, a vote between all heads will be cast for who shall take the role. * The Research Director will order all Xenoarchaeologists to return to station, as well as any worker on the research station. The same applies for mining. * Security is expected to maintain order, and the HoS is expected to resolve the situation to best of ability. Code Red * The Head of Security takes direct control of station, and works with the captain to maintain order and resolve all issues. * All Heads are expected to get accounts of all workers and their positions, to ensure nobody is missing. * Any missing crew are to be found by security. Promotion Guidelines Being Promoted to a Head Role In the event a head role of some kind is needed, a crewmember from that departments must be chosen. In the event of this occurring, several factors must be taken into consideration: * Are they qualified to do the position, as according to records or to shown skill * Are they willing to do the job * Is it in the best benefits of NanoTrasen for this to happen (Head of Staff or expensive) In the event of all criteria being met, the person may be promoted. Promotion from Head to Acting Captain The process in which this happens varies according to the security level, as explained below: Code Green If no captain is present, the Head of Personnel takes preference as the Acting Captain. In absence of a HoP, the other heads (Excluding Head of Security) may cast votes to see who shall take the role. Under no circumstance will the Head of Security be promoted to the level, unless it is in situations of a Code Red level. Code Blue The same rules apply, but in the absence of a HoP, the Head of Security takes precedence. If neither are present, then a vote will be cast in the same manner. Code Red During Code Red, if no captain is present, the Head of Security takes highest precedence for promotion to acting captain, and then the Head of Personnel is considered. During Code Red, only the HoP or HoS may be promoted to acting captain, other heads are not to be considered unless absolutely necessary. Code Black At the call of Code Black, the CMO shall take full control of the station, and will coordinate with the head of Security to transfer all individuals to medbay for either treatment or handing out of masks or other equipment. Command and Corporate Regulations All of command must adhere to Corporate Regulations in the same manner as all crew, and failure to do so will result in the same punishment, and demotion from their job.